Step by Step
by Guess mai name
Summary: Sonny's in denial about her feelings. Will she admit that she loves Chad? Don't expect that you know the ending I don't even know it.
1. Denial

"Chad," says Tawni while walking into her dressing room sitting in front of her mirror while Sonny is sitting in front of hers.

"Huh?" Sonny is confused and looks all around the room but doesn't see Chad anywhere.

"What's the first word that comes to mind when you think of Chad?"

"Hmmm lets see..." Sonny thought about it for a while. "Haughty."

"You think he's a hawty?" asked Tawni.

"No! I mean the haughty you know like full of yourself?"

"First step check."

"What do you mean?"

Tawni turns back and looks at Sonny. "Sonny, you're in denial that you like Chad."

"What do you mean? I don't like Chad."

Tawni starts filing her nails. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant that you LOVE Chad Dylan Cooper." She emphasized the word "love."

_"_I am NOT in love with anyone," says Sonny making sure she emphasized "not."

Tawni, ignoring what Sonny said, says, "I don't know why you like him though. What do you see in him?"

Sonny is now very irritated and annoyed so she leaves the room and goes under the seats by the stage.

She keeps whispering to herself, "I don't like him" over and over and over again.

But, the problem is that the little voice in her head keeps saying "I love him" over and over and over again.

"You don't like who?"

Sonny jumps up in surprise when she sees Chad Dylan Cooper sitting right next to her.

"It's nothing," replies Sonny.

"Come on. Please, tell me?" Chad stares right into Sonny's warm brown eyes.

Sonny stares right back up into Chad's gentle blue eyes and says, "I... I got to go."

She leaves Chad while Chad is trying to figure out what he did wrong that she had to leave so urgently.

* * *

_**Review! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!**_


	2. Proof?

Sonny walks back into her dressing room. Unfortunately, she forgets that Tawni is still there waiting for her. However, Sonny doesn't care and just falls onto a chair and goes into a deep sleep.

Tawni runs up to Sonny with a video camera and says to it, "Ok, Sonny, I know that you're in denial, but after this video you'll have to admit that you like Chad."

She points the camera to Sonny.

"What color eyes do you like?" asks Tawni.

Sonny smiles in her sleep. "Blue."

"What color hair?"

"Blond." Sonny started to giggle.

"Are you in love with Chad?"

Sonny starts to snore.

"He's so cute..." She mumbles.

"Who?" Tawni looks up. Chad is standing at the door frame confused.

He repeats his question. "Who is Sonny talking about?"

"Well since you're here," says Tawni. She points the camera at him. "You can now admit that you're in love with Sonny!"

"I am not!"

"Fine! Can you watch Sonny? I need a Fro-Yo."

* * *

Tawni walks to the Mackenzie Falls studio and into Chad's dressing room.

"Ok, there must be something in here."

Tawni looks around looking for anything that would prove that Chad likes Sonny.

She lifts up the cushions on the sofa and found all the proof she needed.

Chad's diary.

She hides the diary, goes to the cafeteria to get a fro-yo, and back to her dressing room and kicks Chad out.

Sonny is still fast asleep.

Tawni starts to read Chad's diary. _Why does he even own a diary,_ thought Tawni.

After just reading the first page, Tawni is shocked at what she sees.


	3. What a Surprise!

Tawni reads through Chad's diary (or as he writes in the diary "journal"). When she sees one of the pages, she drops on the floor and starts laughing.

She laughed long and hard. In fact, she laughs so hard that tears come out. But it was also loud so Sonny wakes up.

"What are you laughing at?" asks Sonny.

Tawni hands Sonny Chad's "journal." "Look at Chad's journal!"

On the very first page was a picture of Sonny. Well, at least that's what it was supposed to be. Under the picture it said, "A drawing of Sonny Munroe (you know journal, the cute girl that I had and somehow still have a crush on). Trust me she looks nothing like this picture."

"What on earth? Why did he draw a picture of me?"

"Uh, I think it's evident on the pages before. Look at them."

"No it's not. It's all about Channy! Who's Channy?"

Tawni starts to laugh again. "Girl, you're dumber than Portlyn without a script! Who do you think Channy is?"

"I don't know but I'm going to Chad to find out!"

* * *

Sonny walks down the hallway... wait no... she skips down the hallway... no, no... she twirls around the hallway while day dreaming of what Chad's mysterious drawing meant and why did he talk about her in his diary? Excuse me, "journal."

On her way to finding Chad, she bumps into Marshall. "Ah, Sonny, I'm glad I ran into you," says Marshall. "Do you know anyone who draws horrible?"

Sonny responds with "Chad" without even thinking.

"Wait," says Marshall. "How would you know?"

"Well," says Sonny. "I saw his..." _Sonny, what are you doing? If Marshall finds out about the journal, he's going to tell Chad and you're never going to see Chad again. Not like you "care."_

"His?"

"His... cast mates making fun of his drawings..." _Good save. "_Why do you need one?"

"Well, so that we can do Tawni's new sketch. The Artistic and the Not! Did you know that Tawni could paint?"

Sonny shivered in the memory when Tawni didn't look at herself in the mirror. She looked awful but discovered she could paint.

"Well," says Marshall. "I guess Chad's staring in the next So Random!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because, his drawings stink!"

And with that, Marshall left.

_Oh dear!

* * *

_By the way, if you didn't know, the Italics was Sonny's thoughts.

Ok, if I get, about 10 – 15 more reviews, I'll continue. If not, I'll discontinue.


	4. And Twists!

Sonny goes into the Mackenzie Falls studio to meet Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I can't believe he's staring again. Wasn't it enough that he was in our show once?_

Going into the Falls is no problem for Sonny. You see, Sonny is not on the ban wall.

Why, you may ask, we have no idea. Every other So Random cast member is on except for her.

**A/N: Hey is it just me or did any one else notice that Tawni went to the Fall's studio even though she's on the ban wall?**

Anyways, Sonny reaches Chad's dressing room and knocks on his door.

"Go away, Portlyn! I'm looking for something," screams Chad.

_Why would Portlyn come to Chad's dressing room?_

_

* * *

_Now with Chad:

Chad throws yet another item in his draw. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find it.

_How hard is it to find a journal?_

He then heard a knock on his door.

_Ugh, what does Portlyn want now?_

You see, before Chad made it into his dressing room, Portlyn kept stalking him.

She wanted to go out with Chad Dylan Cooper once again. But Chad never liked her. He only dated her for publicity.

_Then again who doesn't like me?_

"Go away, Portlyn! I'm looking for something," screams Chad.

_If someone stole and read my journal, that would be the end of me._

_Then everyone will find out my secret._

After looking again and again, Chad gives up.

_Someone took my journal and now knows my secret._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_

* * *

_Now with Sonny:

Sonny storms into her dressing room where Tawni is reading a magazine.

"Give me the diary, Tawni," Demands Sonny.

Tawni hands her the diary.

_Now what does it say about Portlyn?_

**A/N: By the way, italized is Sonny or Chad and underline is Tawni.**

Since when did she become interested in his journal?

Tawni snatches the diary back.

"What was that for," asks Sonny.

"You finally admit that you do like Chad?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

_Dang it! I used my denial voice._

"Ha! You used your denial voice!"

"No I did not!"

"There it is again!"

"Just give me the diary!"

"Why do you want to see his diary?"

"Because I need to know what it says!"

"You wouldn't be interested if you didn't like him!"

Zora appears in the vent.

"People, people," says Zora. "Please shut up!"

Then Zora miraculously appears on the ground.

"We all know that Sonny likes Chad," says Zora.

"Hey!" shouts Sonny.

"And we all know that he's guest starring in our So Random skit."

Tawni just stares at Zora, confuse.

Little did they know that there was a certain someone listening to their whole conversation...

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Thanks again to Hunterandprey for helping me! And to all of you too who review, favorite, read, and put this on alert. I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review about who you think the certain person is! It may surprise you!**

**Until next time,**

**Guess mai name  
**


	5. READ THIS AN OR ELSE I CAN'T UPDATE

**Ok, since no one is trying to make an attempt of guessing who the certain person is, it's now going to be a contest.**

**Whoever can guess who the certain person is before I post the next chapter, I will do anything in fanfiction for them EXCEPT for hurrying to update.**

**You can say I want to favorite or comment on you story, make a new story about whatever.**

**So that's basically all I have to say.**

**Thank you to all who reads my stories**

**And to you too who reads my author's notes.**

**Until next time,**

**Guess mai name  
**


	6. The end

**A/N: Teehee. I love how you guys all reviewed about who you thought the special person was! In this contest there was two winners. **trezelle2 and obsessedANDaddicted1**! Congratulations! You can have whatever prize you want as long as it has something to do with fanfiction!**

**One more thing: Pop Quiz!**

**Who voted on my poll in my profile?**

**That's right none of you!**

**So please vote!**

**

* * *

**?POV

_She has Chad's diary? Oh wait until Chad finds out about this._

I walk down to my studio seeing that I have no other reason to stay at the "Randoms."

What was I, a popular Mackenzie Falls star, doing there?

Well, you see I always thought that there was something odd about that "bubbly" person.

What was her name again?

Hm... Happy? Bubbly? Sunny?

It must be Bubbly.

I walk up to Chad's dressing room and let myself in.

I don't need to knock I'm a famous star.

"Chaddy," I say. (**A/N: take a wild guess who it is now)**

**

* * *

**Chad POV

_Did Portlyn just call me "Chaddy?"_

"What do you want, Portlyn," I ask.

"I'm just here to tell you two things."

"Fine what?"

"First, you're going to guest star on So Random!"

"Ok? Not like I didn't do that before..."

"And Bubbly has your diary."

"Whose Bubbly?"

"You know that girl who's always happy? Honestly, you should remember people's names."

"Don't you mean Sonny?"

"No her name's Bubbly."

"Portlyn, why would someone name their kid Bubbly?"

"Power Puff Girls! Remember Bubbles?"

_Seriously, this girl gives me a headache. And I do remember people's names. I just pretend not to._

"What are you doing just sitting here," asks Portlyn. "Go get your diary back."

I walk out of my dressing room. Half of the reason is to get my diary back.

The other half is to leave Portlyn and figure out when she started to call me "Chaddy."

* * *

Sonny POV while Chad and Portlyn are talking

Zora and Tawni finally left.

_I still can't believe that I admitted to them that I like Chad. Well now I can read about Portlyn._

I flip a page and at the very top it says, "Portlyn."

I start to read the page. But there is only one sentence.

"Portlyn is annoying and won't ever stop leaving me alone," I read out loud.

"So it's true then."

I jump and look turn around to see Chad Dylan Cooper staring at me.

"Give me back my diary, Sunshine." He tries to pull away the diary from me.

_Did he just call me Sunshine?_

Chad reaches down and grabs his journal.

_Did Chad Dylan Cooper call me Sunshine?_

"How far did you read," he asks.

"Not much," I say. "Nice drawing of me though."

"I love you too."

"What?"

Chad's POV

_Chad you're an idiot. In your head she said I love you. Not in reality._

"Um... Sonny will you go out with me?"

"Just say yes!"

We both turn around and see Tawni there.

Sonny throws a pillow at her.

"All righty then, I'll just be on my way."

"Sure I guess. I've got to say though, I thought you liked Portlyn."

I laugh. That dumb person? Oh please.

"So, I'll see you at eight."

"What's at eight?"

"Our first date."

* * *

**A/N: The ending was HORRIBLE! Again **trezelle2 and obsessedANDaddicted1 **won and your guys can name whatever prize you want on fanfiction!**

**Until next time,**

**Guess mai name  
**


End file.
